Scaredy Engines
Scaredy Engines is the twelfth episode of the sixth season. Plot One Halloween, after Edward tells the other engines a story of a ghost engine that returns to the Smelters in search of his lost whistle, Thomas, Percy, and Duck are sent to collect a special from the smelters. Thomas delights in teasing Percy about Edward's ghost engine and, when an engine is needed to get another load, Duck volunteers Thomas. Thomas is not so confident when he is all alone and when he runs into some chains and sets off a whistle, he is petrified and runs away. Percy is concerned when he cannot find Thomas at the Halloween fireworks display and goes looking for him. He eventually sees him at Tidmouth Sheds and forgives him for his teasing, and they both agree you can be scared some of the time. The two, happy to be friends again, watch the fireworks together. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward's Ghost Engine * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Maithwaite * The Scottish Castle * The Smelter's Yard * The Watermill Trivia * The ghost engine uses either Donald or Douglas' model, minus the tender and nameplate. * In Sweden this episode is called "Easily Frightened Engines". In Denmark its title is "Ghost Locomotive". The Italian title is "Locomotive Coward". In Japan this episode is called "Sensitive To The Stiffness". Goofs * In the rear shot of Percy and Duck arriving at the castle, a red wire is visible underneath Duck. * A steam platform is visible on Percy's track when he puffs out of the shed and in one shot of him working at the smelter's. * In the American narration, it is said that Thomas sets off an old steam whistle long before he actually does. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy and Duck's trains. Quotes * Thomas: What's that up there?! Is it a spook?! * Percy: It's just a piece of twisted scrap... isn't it?! * Duck: It was naughty of Thomas to tease you, Percy. * Percy: Oh, he was only playing. I hope he hurries up; I wouldn't want him to be late for the fireworks. * Thomas (racing past): He's after meeeeeeeeeeeee! * Duck: I don't think he'll be late! Gallery File:ScaredyEnginesoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ScaredyEnginesUStitlecard.png|Alternate US title card File:ScaredyEngines.jpg File:ScaredyEngines2.PNG File:ScaredyEngines3.jpg|Jack-o-lanterns File:ScaredyEngines4.jpg File:ScaredyEngines5.jpg|Puppet owl on the left, owl on the right File:ScaredyEngines6.jpg File:ScaredyEngines7.jpg|James and Toby File:ScaredyEngines8.jpg File:ScaredyEngines9.jpg|Percy, Thomas, and Duck File:ScaredyEngines10.jpg|Edward File:ScaredyEngines11.jpg|The ghost engine File:ScaredyEngines12.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and James File:ScaredyEngines13.jpg File:ScaredyEngines14.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:ScaredyEngines15.jpg|Duck File:ScaredyEngines16.jpg File:ScaredyEngines17.jpg File:ScaredyEngines18.jpg|Duck, Thomas, and Percy File:ScaredyEngines19.jpg|Gordon and Percy File:ScaredyEngines20.jpg File:ScaredyEngines21.png|Henry and Gordon File:ScaredyEngines22.png File:ScaredyEngines23.png File:ScaredyEngines24.png File:ScaredyEngines25.png File:ScaredyEngines26.png File:ScaredyEngines27.png File:ScaredyEngines28.png File:ScaredyEngines29.png File:ScaredyEngines30.png File:ScaredyEngines31.png File:ScaredyEngines32.png File:ScaredyEngines33.png File:ScaredyEngines34.png File:ScaredyEngines35.png File:ScaredyEngines36.png File:ScaredyEngines37.png File:ScaredyEngines38.png|Deleted scene of the ghost engine File:ScaredyEngines39.png File:ScaredyEngines40.png File:ScaredyEngines41.png Episode File:Scaredy Engines - British Narration|UK narration File:Scaredy Engines - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes